The use of touch sensitive devices has exploded in recent years in part driven by consumer market including smart phone, video games, tablet computer, and related computing and communication devices. Many alternative approaches have been employed to produce products, such as touch screens in which a display (the touch screen) serves as a direct user interface. These approaches include resistive touch screens, surface acoustic wave based touch screens, infrared based touch screens, and various types of capacitive touch screens. A hallmark of touchscreens is the ability to sense the presence of touch and its location within a display area (touch screen area). This facilitates the ability of a system to interpret a user input based upon its location on a touch screen. Thus, a user's fingers or other devices may be used to select fields, icons, text, or other objects displayed on the touch screen similarly to the use of electronic devices such as a computer mouse.
Although touch screens provide a direct interface between user and a display, variables such as contamination, the type of touch screen, the size of icons, and other factors may influence the reliability. For example, a user may touch a selection presented on a screen of an electronic device without engendering an expected response by the device. The user may continue to press the selection using excessive force still without success, unaware that the use of additional force may be unlikely to produce the desired response.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.